


Hell To Pay

by JuliaM (seshat0120)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshat0120/pseuds/JuliaM
Summary: Set directly between the first season episodes Enigma and Solitudes. Jack finds Daniel off the road on a snowy ride home. What happened?
Kudos: 36





	Hell To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting my Stargate SG1 fics so, if anything sounds familiar, that's why.

Jack crept along the snow blown road. Visibility was down to about six inches past the end of the Avalanche and it didn’t seem like the road had been plowed for a while. He was struck by the thought that he probably should have stayed at the mountain instead of risking the treacherous roads but he wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight. He was among the last non-essential worker to leave the mountain.

As he felt the rear of the Avalanche slip in the snow, he started wishing that he’d not only stayed put but that he’d made Daniel as well instead of chasing him home a couple of hours ago. It wasn’t that he doubted his friend’s driving ability. It was just that he didn’t think Daniel had much experience driving in snow like this – especially after spending the last year in the desert on Abydos. At least Carter had had the good sense to leave before the roads started to get too bad.

His headlights picked out a partially snow-covered lump on the side of the road and he slowed down even further to see what it was. When he got alongside it, he could barely make out through the darkness that it was a snow-covered vehicle cherry red in color and, from the general shape, looked to be a Jeep. He cursed softly under his breath. There was only one person he knew who’d be heading in this direction from the mountain who drove a red Jeep – Daniel. He had a bad feeling his worry was about to come to fruition.

He came to a complete stop, flipping on his hazard lights although he was sure there wouldn’t be many…or any…cars on the road. He pulled his woolen hat down almost to his eyes, flipped up the hood of his coat, and pulled his gloves on as he exited the vehicle. He jogged as best as he could through the blowing and drifting snow to the Jeep.

He scraped snow off the driver’s side window and peered in. When he saw the driver, he didn’t even bother with a curse and started pulling on the door instead. Thankfully, Daniel hadn’t locked it and it hadn’t frozen shut so he was able to get it open easily.

Once the door was open, the dome light in the Jeep came on and he was able to get a better look inside. Daniel was slumped over the steering wheel, a trickle of blood coming from his forehead.

Jack peeled off one glove and reached a shaking hand out to check for a pulse. It took a moment before he felt it. When he did, he let out a sigh as he felt the thrum of life but he wasn’t happy with how chilled Daniel’s skin felt. “Daniel,” he called authoritatively, hoping that it would jar his friend awake. “Time to wake up.” There was no response.

He stepped back from the open door a step and looked around then up to the sky. The snow showed no sign of letting up and, as he expected, there were no other cars coming in either direction on the road. He went back to the pickup and reached inside for his cellphone. “Damn it,” he exclaimed when he flipped it open and saw the battery was dead. Disgusted, he threw it back on the seat and jogged back over to Daniel. Based on the time he’d sent him home, it had probably been close to two hours since the accident. The interior of the Jeep had cooled down considerably leaving Daniel in danger of hypothermia as well as whatever injuries he’d sustained. The only way he was going to get to medical help was if Jack either left to go back to the mountain or if Jack got him out of the Jeep and into the pickup and back to the mountain. There was really only one option.

Cradling Daniel’s head and neck in one hand and his forehead in the other, Jack gently straightened him from the steering wheel. He hoped that there were no neck or back injuries that he was making worse.

As he was leaned against the headrest of the seat, Daniel groaned softly and squinted his eyes open. “Happened?” he asked in a slur.

“Looks like you went off the road,” Jack answered. He held his hand with two fingers up in front of the other man. “How man fingers?”

“Huh? Jack?” Daniel questioned obviously confused.

“Yeah,” Jack replied with a sigh and put his hand down. He didn’t need Daniel to count his fingers to tell him the kid probably had a concussion, at least. “Ok, look. You can’t stay here. We need to get you to medical help and get you warmed up but my phone's dead so I can’t call for help and I’m not going to leave you here alone while I go find help. That means I need to take you with me and that means I need to get you in the Avalanche.”

“Jack?” Daniel questioned again clearly not having following anything the other man had said.

“Yeah. Jack,” he said despondantly. “I may as well talk to the snowdrift.” He pulled in a breath and let it out. “Ok, let’s try a different approach. Where does it hurt?”

“Hurt?”

“Yeah, hurt? C’mon, I need you to try to follow along. Do you hurt anywhere?” he asked slowly enunciating each word.

“Um…my head,” Daniel half asked half stated.

“Yeah, your head. You gave it a good knock. Anywhere else? How about your back or legs?”

Daniel was silent for a moment as he processed the questions and tried to answer them. “My chest.” He right hand fluttered against the left side of his chest near his shoulder. “An’ here.” His hand moved in a diagonal until it was resting on his right side.

“Probably from the seatbelt,” Jack surmised. “Do you think, if I help you, you can get to the Avalanche?”

Daniel looked out the open door and past Jack. For all appearances, it seemed like he was trying to judge the distance between the two vehicles but Jack didn’t think that was entirely the case. His glasses were a spider web of cracks that would make it difficult to see and he certainly didn’t look like he was focusing. “Can try,” he said then started to paw at the seatbelt clasp.

"Whoah, hang on a second,” Jack cautioned then put his hand over Daniel's to stop him from opening the seatbelt. “You can’t just go jumping out like you’re fine. Let me help you.”

Jack was just reaching in to undo the seatbelt when he caught the sound of a car engine over the howling of the wind. He pulled back out of the Jeep and looked in the direction the sound was coming from. He saw headlights through the swirling, blowing snow come to a stop just behind his Avalanche. “Don’t move,” he ordered Daniel then jogged over to the other car. He slipped a few times in the fast accumulating snow. When he saw the driver of the other car, let you a whoop of joy.

“Colonel? Is something wrong?” Janet Frasier asked after rolling down the window. She looked curiously over to the Jeep on the side of the road.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Doc, but I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to see you than I am right now.” He pointed over toward Daniel’s Jeep. “Daniel had some kind of accident or something. He’s hurt and he’s been out here a couple of hours.”

As soon as she heard that Daniel was hurt, Janet turned in the seat grabbing for the hat and gloves that had been tossed there. “How bad?” she demanded as she pushed the door opened against the wind.

Jack helped her get the door opened and offered his hand to assist her through the snow. “Bad enough. It looks like he gave his head a good knock and he was complaining that his chest and side hurt where the seatbelt was. He’s also really cold.” They’d reach the Jeep and Jack leaned in, getting Daniel’s attention. “Got a visitor for you, Daniel.”

“Rather go somewhere warm,” Daniel muttered.

Janet replaced Jack in the doorway and started looking Daniel over with a critical eye. “We’ll see about doing that in a little while.” She held up two fingers in front of his face. “Can you tell me how many fingers I’ve got up, Daniel.”

Jack snickered at the request knowing how well it went when he’d asked the same question. “Good luck with that.”

Janet threw an irritated look over her shoulder. “My bag's in the back seat. Why don’t you get it for me, Colonel,” she requested with a tone nearly as icy as the weather.

Jack held his hands up, backing away. “Just pretend I didn’t say a thing.

As he walked away, Janet turned back to Daniel and held up her fingers again. “Daniel,” she prompted, “How many fingers do you see.”

“Why’s everyone askin’ that? ‘S’cold. Don’t care.” He reached out an unsteady hand to push Janet’s hand away but missed by a few inches. “Not four?” he questioned.

“No, not four,” Janet agreed with a tight smile. She heard Jack behind her and turned to take her bag from him. After opening it, she pulled a penlight out of it and handed it back to him. She leaned back in the open door and used the penlight to check Daniel’s pupil response which was quickly met by a hoarse shout from him and an attempt to push her hand away. “Sorry,” she apologized pulling back from him slightly. She looked over to Jack. “Mind giving me a hand.”

It was a tight squeeze but he also leaned in the open door with her holding Daniel’s hands down until she was done. “So?” he questioned when she pulled out.

“His pupils are sluggish but responsive. Right now I’d say he has a concussion. She leaned back in and unzipped her patient’s coat and gently felt the areas Jack had said he’d complained of pain in. “Almost done,” she murmured reassuringly when Daniel groaned in pain and tried to move away.

Once she was done, she re-zipped his coat then pulled out of the Jeep and gestured for Jack to move with her a short way from the open door.

“What’s the verdict?” he asked anxiously.

“I don’t think anything’s broken but I’m not going to rule out any internal injuries from the seatbelt until I can exam him better and get an abdominal CT. He’s somewhat disoriented which can either be from concussion, hypothermia setting in or both.”

Before Jack could respond to Janet he caught movement behind her. “Woah. What do you think you’re doing?” he asked Daniel who’d started to get out of the Jeep. He got by his side just in time to take most of his weight before he could collapse. “What the hell are you doing,” he asked again.

“Cold. Gonna get in your car.” As he answered, Daniel sagged more in Jack’s arms. “Um…don’t feel so good.” It was just enough warning for Jack to get him turned around and sink all the way to the ground before he started vomiting. His breath came in small whimpers in between bouts of heaving. “Make it stop,” he moaned.

“Easy, Danny,” Jack crooned as he supported him so he wouldn’t topple into the mess he’d made.. “I know it hurts. I gotcha.”

Finally, the vomiting stopped and Daniel leaned back into Jack’s supporting arms. Janet lightly tapped his cheek to get his attention. “Daniel, do you still feel nauseated?”

He risked a small nod. “I’m so cold.”

At the complaint, Jack pulled him in closer, careful not to squeeze him too hard around his chest or stomach. “We’re gonna get you warmed up. Just hang on.” He looked up at Janet. "We get him in the Avalanche, we can have him back at the mountain in no time."

"No way," Janet adamantly responded. "He's been moved around too much without spinal precautions already. He's probably got a seatbelt sign - bruising from the seatbelt pulling tight - and that can mean abdominal injuries or fractured vertebrae”. I'm going to call for a medical transport back to the mountain and I've got some blankets in the car we can use 'til they get here."

“I appreciate that, Doc, but isn’t he just going to get colder out here? He’s already been up.”

Janet felt caught between the proverbial rock and hard place. Everything in her was screaming to wait for transport so the appropriate spinal precautions could be taken. The downside to that was the cold. If there were no snowstorm, it would take transport five to ten minutes to reach where they were but with the storm it had taken her twenty minutes to cover the same distance. She had to weigh the benefits and risks of moving Daniel again or keeping him where he was. “My car,” she finally said. “And we wait in it until transport gets here.” 

“Avalanche is closer,” Jack pointed out.

“I know but he’ll have to step up to get in it. It’ll be easier to get him in my car.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Jack leaned his face closer to Daniel’s. “You up to a little walk. We’ll get in Janet’s car and get you warmed up. Think you can do it?”

“Uh…’k,” Daniel agreed. “Help me up.”

“Easy does it,” Jack warned when Daniel tried to lever himself up. “You let us do all the work.”

As carefully as they could, Janet and Jack got Daniel up from the road and supported him the short distance to her car. “Backseat,” Janet instructed when they got there. “And get in with him.”

Jack didn’t need to be told twice. He knew Daniel would benefit from his body heat.

Once Daniel and Jack were both in the car, Janet ran around to the driver’s side and pulled the door open. First she made sure the heater in the car was up all the way then grabbed her cellphone from where it rested in one of the cup holders and called back to the mountain for transport. Once the call was made, she opened the trunk of the car and rummaged around in it. When she slipped into the back seat with Daniel and Jack, she had several blankets and an emergency kit with her. She opened the emergency kit and pulled out a chemical heating pad and handed it to Jack. “Activate that and get it under his coat. It should help warm him up.” While Jack took care of the heating pad, she pulled two silvery space blankets from their packages. “Wrap it around the both of you so it holds your body heat in,” she instructed. Once the thermal blankets were in place, she tucked the other blankets she’d pulled from the trunk around the two men.

“Think I know what a baked potato feels like,” Jack groused once Janet had the blankets arranged to her satisfaction. Before she could respond, he cut her off. “I know. We need to keep him warm."

“It shouldn’t be long, sir.” She pressed her fingers to the pulse point on Daniel’s neck. “His pulse is a little rapid.”

Daniel tried to burrow closer to Jack and looked at him with glazed, confused eyes. “Why ya huggin’ me Jack?”

“Well, you know I’m hot stuff Dannyboy. Thought I’d share some of that with you.” Unfortunately, his joke had no impact on his friend. “To keep you warm, Daniel,” he said in a gentler voice.

“Oh…ok.”

For the next couple of minutes, the only sound in the car was the wind outside. Daniel leaned his head back so he could clearly see Jack’s face. “Wasn’t my fault,” he muttered then let his head fall on his friend’s shoulder again.

Jack exchanged glances with Janet over Daniel’s head. “What wasn’t he prompted? The accident?”

“Yeah,” Daniel answered with a small nod. “Was bein’ careful but the black car wasn’t.” His voice trailed off and he settled more heavily against Jack.

“What black car, Daniel. Did someone do this to you?” Jack jostled him gently trying to reach him for an answer. “Daniel? Did someone try to hurt you.”

Janet leaned over when there was still no answer, he fingers pressed to Daniel’s pulse point. “He’s out again, Colonel.”

“Damn it,” Jack exclaimed, punching the door with his free hand. “Where the hell’s that transport. We should have just gotten him back ourselves.”

"It's just been a few minutes, Colonel. It's safer for Daniel for him to be transported properly." Janet was doing her best to hold down her own frustration. She wanted Daniel to be somewhere where she could properly treat him - not sitting in the backseat of her car waiting for transport but until they could get him back to the mountain, she'd done all she could.

By the time the medical transport from the mountain reached them, twenty minutes had gone by. The car windows had slowly fogged over leaving them feeling as if they were insulated in their own world. Jack barely caught the sound of the approaching engine. "They're here...or someone is." He made a move to get out of the car to flag them down but the fact that Daniel's weight was mostly on him prevented that.

"Stay put. I'll flag them down," Janet said as she got out from the car.

Once the medical transport arrived, things seemed to kick into high gear. In short order a neck brace had been put on Daniel, he’d been strapped to backboard and moved to the back of the transport. Janet climbed in the back where she started treatment. “Be careful driving,” she admonished before the doors were shut and the driver moved to the front and, all too soon, Jack found himself standing on the road alone in the falling snow.

He didn’t waste any time moving Janet’s car to the side of the road behind Daniel’s and getting into the Avalanche. Turning around on the snow-covered road wasn’t easy and knew he’d get back to the mountain long after Janet and Daniel did.

It was a long half hour later when Jack finally was running through the halls of the SGC to the infirmary. He was met in the corridor outside of it by Teal’c and General Hammond. He pulled to a stop and looked between the two of them. “Anything?” he demanded.

“They just got here about 10 minutes ago,” Hammond explained. “What happened, Jack?”

“I don’t know, sir. Daniel was off on the side of the road. He hit a tree head on. Said he didn’t remember what happened initially.” He delivered the news in short, clipped sentences. He was more concerned with what was going on behind the infirmary door than he was in debriefing. Then he remembered what Daniel had said while they were waiting in Janet's car. “He said something about a black car while we were waiting. I think he was purposefully run off the road.”

“Run off the road?” Hammond asked in surprise. “Who’d want to do that?”

“Maybourne,” Jack answered without even thinking about it. “He’s after blood after the thing with Tollans. You said it yourself then, sir, there’d be hell to pay. He can’t touch Daniel any other way so he’s doing the next best thing.”

“Maybourne? That makes no sense, Jack. He’s not going to risk his position going after Dr. Jackson.”

“You sure about that, sir?” Jack asked, his eyes burning into Hammond. “I think he’d do anything to get even. Daniel made a fool of him." He broke eye contact with Hammond, pacing as far as the door leading to the infirmary where he stopped and stared at it as if he could burn a hole through it and see what was happening on the other side.

"Ok, Jack," Hammond agreed. "I'll check and see where he was and use whatever contacts I can to see if he could have had a hand in Dr. Jackson's accident. But, you're wrong about one thing. He does have other means to try to get even with Dr. Jackson." He was surprised when Jack whirled around demanding an explanation. "A few days after he got back to Washington, he tried to have Dr. Jackson's involvement with the program terminated."

"Sir?" Jack questioned. None of them had heard anything about that possibility.

"I made it abundantly clear how important Dr. Jackson was to this program and that it would be a mistake to remove him. Katherine Langford also had quite a bit to say on the subject and went directly to the president. Since it was...handled...I saw no reason that the situation needed to go as far as Dr. Jackson."

Jack was a bit surprised at the lengths that had been taken to ensure Daniel's continued participation in the program...although he knew he shouldn't. It was no secret that Katherine was more than a little fond of Daniel going so far as to see him as a surrogate grandson and, despite the rocky start with General Hammond, it hadn't taken Daniel long to earn his respect. "I know Daniel would appreciate that, sir, but that just makes it more likely Maybourne was behind this. If he can't get to Daniel professionally, an...accident would be the next best thing."

“You’re probably right,” Hammond conceded reluctantly. “But, right now there’s nothing we can do. You said it yourself. Dr. Jackson isn’t sure of what exactly happened so unless he can clear that up, I’m afraid there’s not a lot to be done other than checking on Maybourne’s whereabouts. Right now I can’t think of a safer place for Dr. Jackson to be than right where he is.”

“Neither can I, sir,” Jack quickly agreed. There was no question that before anyone would get to Daniel, they’d first have to go through him and Teal’c and he didn’t envy anyone who tangled with Teal’c. The Jaffa had made it his duty to look after Daniel’s safety and anyone who got in the way of that did so at his or her own peril. And thinking of self-appointed bodyguards for Daniel, Jack looked around and wondered if their fourth had been told of what happened. “Anyone let Carter know what’s going on.

“I let her know right after the call for medical transport came in,” Hammond said. “Teal’c also spoke with her.”

“I convinced her it would be in her best interest to remain at home until the weather was more favorable for travel,” Teal’c chimed in.

“Good call. It’s nasty out there.”

Awkward silence fell between the three men for a few moments that Hammond broke. “Well, there’s nothing to do now but wait until Dr. Frasier updates us on Dr. Jackson’s condition….and I’ve got some phone calls to make. I take it you gentlemen are going to remain here.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack quickly and unequivocally answered followed by Teal’s nod of agreement.

After Hammond’s departure it was another 45 minutes before Janet finally came out of the infirmary. When she did, Jack restrained himself from jumping up and going to her. “So…” he drawled. “What’s the damage?

“Dr. Jackson is quite lucky,” Janet began which elicited a sigh of relief from Jack that he hoped no one else noticed. “Although he’s got extensive bruising from the seatbelt, there isn’t a spinal injury. His sternum is bruised though and although the initial CT scan came back negative, I’m going to monitor him still for any abdominal trauma just in case it’s not showing up yet. In addition to that, he’s got a grade 3 concussion. It took ten stitches to close the gash on his head and he’s suffering from a mild case of hypothermia. All in all, it could have been a lot worse.”

Jack didn’t want to think of how worse it could have been. “Can we see him?”

“He’s being moved right now,” Janet said then explained further when she saw the twin looks of confusion on Jack’s and Teal’c’s faces. “We’re still warming him. When he got here, his core temperature was down to 91. It’s up to 95 now but he’s still chilled. I’m having him moved to one of the isolation rooms so we can keep the room temperature up without making everyone else in the infirmary uncomfortable. Once he’s settled, I’ll let you look in on him.”

“Not good enough, Doc,” Jack quickly answered. Teal’c or I are going to be with him round the clock. Someone did this to him and they’re not getting another crack at him if I can help it.”

“What?” Janet asked confused. “I can assure you, he’s going to be perfectly safe.”

“You heard him, Doc. He said some car ran him off the road. Someone…I think Maybourne…is out to get him and there’s not going to be any second chances.”

“I concur,” Teal’c added. “It is for DanielJackson’s safety that one of use remain with him.”

Janet looked back and forth between the two before settling her gaze on Jack. “The black car, right? Well, I asked him about that when he regained consciousness and didn’t seem to remember that. You need to remember, Colonel, not only is he concussed but he was also suffering from hypothermia at the time. He wasn’t at all lucid. I’m not sure how much stock we can put in what he said.”

“That may be true but I’m not taking any chances.”

Again, Janet looked between the two seeing the stubborn set to both faces. She knew there was no way she was going to dissuade either of them. “Ok,” she relented. “You can stay with him but only if you stay out of the way of medical personnel and you don’t disturb him.” He gave Jack an especially hard look. “I mean it. The smallest hint that he’s being disturbed or I or my staff can’t do our job and you’re out of there. Do I make myself clear gentlemen?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Jack responded throwing her a sloppy salute then turned serious again. “We’re not going to get in the way or disturb him. We’re also not going to let anyone hurt him.”

Janet shook her head slightly. “I suppose I can expect Captain Carter to join this little party once the roads are clear.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c agreed.

“Well, come on then.”

She led them to the isolation room Daniel had been moved to. Before entering, she gestured to the duty shirts they both were still wearing. “You might want to lose those while you’re in here. I’ve got the heat up so it’s a bit….toasty.” Having offered the advice, she opened the door and gestured them in before her.

Jack’s first thought when he walked through the door was that toasty might have been a bit of an understatement. He quickly shed his shirt leaving just his black t-shirt. He crossed to the bed and got his first good look at Daniel since seeing him at the side of the road.

A square of white gauze, only a shade or two lighter than Daniel’s face, hid the gash on the left side of his forehead. Dark, purplish bruising extended from under the gauze, down his cheek, and nearly to his chin. A blanket was pulled up to his chin and it looked like he was asleep.

“He’s been in and out of consciousness,” Janet informed them. “And he’s still a little confused when he’s awake.”

“But he’s going to be ok, right?” Jack pressed as he gripped the guardrail on the bed, not taking his eyes off Daniel.

“I expect him to make a full recovery, Colonel,” Janet assured. She patted him gently on the shoulder. “Just let me know if you need anything.”

Once she’d left the room, Jack pulled one of the chairs closer to the bed and sat down. He gently brushed the back of his fingers over Daniel’s uninjured cheek. “What the hell happened?” he asked quietly.

Either the words or the touch penetrated through to Daniel and he blinked his eyes open. He looked over toward Jack, squinting to try to bring his vision in focus although Jack suspected that, even with his glasses, that wouldn't be happening. “Jack?” he questioned softly.

“Right here,” Jack answered equally as soft. “You’re gonna be ok…just a little banged up.”

“Wha’happ’n’d?” Daniel asked.

“You were in an automobile accident, DanielJackson,” Teal’c solemnly informed him. “O’Neill and Dr. Frasier found you and you have been brought back to the SGC Infirmary.”

“Do you remember anything, Daniel,” Jack prompted. “You said something about a dark car when we were waiting for the ambulance.”

“Dark car? I don’t…I don’t know. I don’t remember. Why don’t I remember?” His breathing became fast and shallow and panic shown in his eyes. “Why don’t I remember?”

“Teal’c, get the doc,” Jack said then put the rail down on the side of the bed and sat next to Daniel, lightly rubbing his arm. “Hey, you banged your head pretty hard. Doc said that’s why you can’t remember. It’s ok. You just need to calm down.”

Teal'c returned shortly with Janet trailing after him. "He's awake, Doc," Jack informed her.

"I can see." Janet moved to the bed, lifting Daniel's wrist to gauge his pulse. "Nice to see you awake again, Dr. Jackson." She started to ask him a question but before she could, he quickly cut her off.

"I can't remember what happened, Dr. Frasier," Daniel said as he struggled to sit up. His agitation continued to grow. "Why can't I remember?"

"Easy C'mon. I need you to calm down," Janet soothed as she lightly pressed on his shoulders to hold him to the bed. "You were in a car accident and have a concussion," she calmly explained. "It's perfectly normal to not remember anything surrounding the accident." She smiled at him in a calming fashion and gave him a beat to settle down. As he did, he became aware of the aches in his body from the accident and his face screwed up in pain.

"Daniel?" Jack questioned when he saw his friend's look of pain. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Hurts," Daniel gasped then let out a low moan.

"I imagine it does," Janet agreed and she lightly grasped his wrist to check his pulse. "You've got lot of bumps and bruises but the worst is your sternum. It's badly bruised from the seatbelt. I'm afraid that's going to make it uncomfortable for you to move around much."

Daniel winced again and rubbed at his chest and then his shoulder. "Hurts everywhere...my shoulder and side really hurt." He attempted to take in a deep breath but that only awakened more of the pain in his chest. "Really, really hurts."

“Ok, Daniel. We’re going to fix that up,” Janet keeping her voice calm and soothing as she gestured one of the nurses over. The look in her eyes told Jack that something else wrong.

“Doc? What’s goin’ on?” he demanded.

Janet held up her hand to Jack to stop him from asking anymore questions as she gave orders to the nurse. “Let’s get Dr. Jackson 25 mg merperidine and I want a repeat of the abdominal CT scan.”

“Whoah, hang on a second. Another CT scan?” Jack questioned. “I thought you said everything came back fine?”

“I believe Dr. Frasier said there was so sign of trauma at the moment,” Teal’c interjected, “And that she would monitor Daniel Jackson for injuries.”

Ignoring how the others were discussing him, Daniel tried to roll over onto his side in a fetal position. “Hurts,” he moaned. “Make it stop.”

“Ok, Daniel,” Janet soothed. “I need you to lie on your back for me again.” She looked up at Jack and gestured for him to help. “I know it hurts.” Once Daniel was positioned she pushed the blanket and gown out of the way and gently probed his abdominal area, scowling when she didn’t like what she felt.

“Doc?” Jack questioned not liking the look on Janet’s face. “What’s going on?”

“There’s some abdominal rigidity and distention and he’s complaining of pain in his left shoulder. It could be his spleen,” Janet answered. As the nurse finished injecting the painkiller into the IV, she told him, “Get an ultrasound in here so I can get a FAST done. I don’t think we’ll have time for another CT. And let Dr. Warner know he may have to go in.”

“What’s happening,” Daniel asked nervously having heard Janet’s orders. “Jack?”

“Easy, Danny,” Jack soothed then looked questioningly at Janet. “You wanna let us in, Doc?”

“Daniel,” Janet said as calmly as possible. “I think you may have a splenic rupture that didn’t show on the CT scan we did earlier. I’m going to do a type of ultrasound. It’s called a focused abdominal sonographic technique and it’ll show if you’ve got a fluid buildup in your abdomen. If you do, and I think that’s going to be the case, Dr. Warner’s going to have to operate to stop the bleeding. If he can’t he may have to remove your spleen. Do you understand?”

Daniel licked his lips and looked nervously from Janet to Jack and then back. “Um, yeah.”

“I thought you said another CT scan,” Jack questioned. He lay a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and squeezed in reassurance.

“A CT scan takes longer and it may be time we don’t have. I don’t want to take that chance.”

“Ok. But what does his shoulder have to do with it.

“It’s called Kehr’s sign. It’s referred pain that’s usually indicative of a ruptured spleen.” The nurse brought the ultrasound machine in then and Janet gestured to Jack and Teal’c. “You gentlemen are going to have to wait outside until we’re done here. He’ll most likely go straight to surgery after that.”

“Yeah, ok.” Jack bent over Daniel, keeping his hand on his shoulder. He could see from the glassiness of his eyes that the painkiller was having an effect on him “Hey, you’re in good hands, ok. As soon as it’s done and you wake, I’ll be there.”

“As will I, DanielJackson.”

“Um…thanks,” Daniel answered but caught hold of Jack’s free hand and wouldn’t let go.

Jack patted the hand that held his. “It’s going to be ok, Daniel. I need to go, now, though so Doc can do her work.” He caught the impatient look that Janet threw him but didn’t want to just pull his hand from Daniel’s when he was obviously frightened and confused. “You trust me, don’t you.” He waited until he got a shallow nod in answer to his question. “Ok, then I’ll see you when you wake up.”

“Ok, Jack,” Daniel said and let go of Jack’s hand.

Jack backed away from the bed as far as the door and stopped there. It was only Teal’c’s hand on his arm pulling him that propelled him through the door. Once he was outside and the door closed, he leaned back against the wall, covered his face with his hands. “Damn it. It’s bad enough we’re getting shot at and who know what else by who know what when we go through the gate. He’s supposed to be safe here.”

“Daniel Jackson is strong, O’Neill and Dr. Frasier is very competent as is Dr. Warner. You must trust that they will see to Daniel Jackson.”

Jack straightened up from the wall, his hands falling to his side. “Yeah, Teal’c. I know. I just wish he didn’t have to go through this, you know.”

“As do I, O’Neill.”

\---------------------------

Jack wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Janet came out of the iso room. “Doc?” he asked pushing off the wall and stepping in front of her to stop her. “How’s he doing.”

Janet resisted the urge to push around Jack. “We need to get him into surgery,” she said. “The FAST showed signs of fluid starting to build up in his abdomen. Based on the other symptoms, it’s most likely his spleen.”

“You said that earlier. So, how do you fix it,” Jack demanded.

“Since it didn’t show up right away, we’re hoping the tear isn’t very large. If that’s the case, Dr. Warner may be able to repair it and stop the bleeding.”

“And if it isn’t,” Jack demanded. “What then?”

“If he’s unable to repair the damage, he’ll have to remove the spleen.”

“Is this wise, Dr. Frasier, to remove an organ from the body,” Teal’c asked.

“It’s not ideal, Teal’c, but if it can’t be repaired, blood loss will kill him. He’ll be able to lead a perfectly normal life without his spleen. He will be more susceptible to things like the flu and pneumonia but if he gets regular vaccinations, even that shouldn’t’ be a problem.”

"Gate travel,” Jack said giving voice to what the doctor hadn’t mentioned. “He’ll be grounded, won’t he?”

Janet nodded slightly. “You know he wouldn’t be allowed to go off world It would be too dangerous for him. We don’t know that it’s going to come to that, though.” She glanced back to the infirmary. “I need to go. I’ll let you know when the surgery is over.”

Jack waited until Janet had disappeared behind the infirmary door before lashing out and hitting the wall. “That son of a bitch. I am going to find him and wring his scrawny neck.

Hammond arrived just in time to hear Jack’s threat. “Colonel? Jack? Has something happened to Dr. Jackson.” When Jack didn’t answer right away, he turned to Teal’c for an answer.

“Dr. Frasier has informed us that Daniel Jackson requires surgery because his spleen is bleeding. She indicated it may have to be removed.”

“And you know what that means, General. That slimy, son of a bitch will end up getting his way and Daniel will be off the program.”

“Dr. Frasier said that he wouldn’t be allowed off world, not that he’d have to leave the program,” Teal’c pointed out.

“Might as well be the same thing,” Jack growled then paced a short distance from the two men. He whirled around, his angry gaze meeting the general’s. “So help me, sir, if that happens, I will find Maybourne and I will make him sorry for this.”

“We can’t prove Maybourne had anything to do with the accident,” Hammond pointed out. “I made a few phones calls and there’s just nothing to tie him to this right now, Jack.”

“I don’t care about evidence and proof, Sir. If Daniel can’t go through the gate, then he might as well have just killed him. You know that.”

“But we don’t know that that’s what’s going to happen,” Hammond pointed out.

“Yeah, ‘cause we know Daniel was born under a lucky star and things always go his way.” Jack leaned his forehead against the wall, softly punching it again. He shut out anything either the general or Teal’c might have said at that point. Right now, there were only two thoughts upper most in his mind…that if Daniel wasn’t able to keep going through the gate, he’d continue his search of Sha’re for him and, if that happened, Maybourne would pay.”

***********************

It was several hours later before Janet came out to tell them that the surgery had been completed. She looked tired but satisfied. “Dr. Warner was able to stop the bleeding without having to take out the spleen,” she informed the two men before they could question her.

“So…he’ll be ok, then?” Jack prompted.

Janet held up a cautioning hand. “We’re going to monitor him very carefully over the next several days to make sure the bleeding doesn’t start again. If it does, there’s still a chance that he could end up losing his spleen but right now it’s looking good.”

“Thank God,” a voice said from behind Jack.

He whirled around to face the speaker. “Carter? What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay put until the roads were passable.”

“Snow’s let up, sir, and when General Hammond called to update me, I wasn’t going to just sit at home.”

“You shouldn’t have taken the risk,” Jack said as protectiveness for his team surged through him.

“If things were reversed, Daniel would do the same,” Sam pointed out reasonably. “I couldn’t just sit at home anymore.”

Jack blew out an irritated breath. “Yeah, he would. I’m gonna end up gray thanks to all of you.” He blew out another breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Can we see him yet?”

“He’s still in recovery. I can take one of you back, but that’s it.”

The three exchanged looks. As much as Jack wanted to be the one to sit with Daniel in recovery, Sam had just made the drive through the bad weather. She also hadn’t had a chance to see him before the surgery. He was just about to tell her to go back when she spoke up. “Why don’t you go, sir. Teal’c and I can wait until he’s moved.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Sam answered with a small smile.

As Jack looked over to Teal’c to make sure he was ok with waiting, he said, “You promised to be there when he awoke, O’Neill. A promise should be kept.”

“Ok,” Jack agreed. He gestured for Janet to lead him back to where Daniel was. “Lead on, Doc.”

*********

Daniel was the only occupant of the recovery area. As Janet and Jack walked in, a nurse was just finished taking his vitals. “He’s starting to wake up,” she informed them then backed out of the way.

Janet moved to one side of the bed and started inspecting the monitors hooked up to Daniel. Jack moved to the other side. After looking at his friend for a few seconds, he gently reached down to grasp his hand. He was surprised to see a sliver of blue looking back at him. “Daniel?” he asked quietly. “You waking up?”

“Mmmm,” Daniel moaned then blinked his eyes open a little wider. “Jack?” he questioned softly as his eyes started to close again.

Jack gave a small squeeze to the hand he was holding. “Yeah, it’s me, buddy. I told you I’d be here when you woke up.” He glanced over at Janet who made a gesture encouraging him to keep talking. “Think you can open your eyes again.”

“K,” Daniel sighed and after what seemed like an effort on his part, his eyes slit open again. “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself,” Jack said with a smile.

“Daniel,” Janet called softly to get her patient’s attention. “Are you in any pain?”

“Pain?” Daniel repeated. His brow furrowed as he tried to process the question. “Uh uh.” His tongue came out as he licked at his lips. “Thirsty.”

Janet handed a cup of ice chips over to Jack. “Let’s start with some ice for now.” She brushed her hand over Daniel’s brow. “Everything went well. Dr. Warner stopped the bleeding”

“K,” Daniel agreed then turned his head to Jack and eyed the cup of ice chips. “Have some?”

“Sure.” Jack spooned up a small amount of the ice chips and offered them to his friend.

“I’ll leave you in the colonel’s good hands for now,” Janet said then looked at Jack. “Just ring if he needs anything.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Jack offered another spoonful of the ice chips to Daniel. "Want some more?" he asked once Daniel had swallowed that spoonful.

"Uh uh," Daniel answered. His eyes kept fluttering closed then he'd force them open. "Tired."

"You're probably still feeling the anesthesia." Jack put the icechips on the bedside table then grabbed a chair from against the wall and sat down. He reached through the bed rail grasping Daniel's hand again. “Just rest.”

Over the next several hours, Daniel had more periods of lucidity. Unfortunately, he also reacted badly to the anesthesia and vomited several times. Jack had convinced the nursing staff and Janet to let him stay in the recovery area with Daniel.

As Jack was helping Daniel to lay back and settle after his most recent bout of vomiting, Janet came in to check on him. “Guess I don’t have to ask how you’re feeling,” she said as she watched Jack pull the blanket up over him.

“Isn’t there anything you can give, Doc? He’s in a hell of a lot of pain from all the throwing up.”

“Let’s try another dose of Compazine,” she said as she waved one of the nurses over. Once she’d given her orders, she started to examine Daniel. “I’m going to keep you in recovery overnight so we can keep monitoring you,” she told him. “If the nausea and vomiting has eased up by the morning, I’ll move you to infirmary.

"Ok," Daniel answered in little more than a whisper. He moved his hand and arm weakly in Jack's direction. "Stay."

Jack picked up his hand, giving it a little squeeze. "You got it." He raised his eyes to Janet daring her to contradict him.

Janet knew when she was beat and let out a small sigh. "Only if you continue to stay out of the way." She pointed to the empty bed that was next to Daniel's. "You can use that to get some rest."

"What, and risk you sticking me with some big honking needles?" Jack asked with a smile. He caught the tiny grin on Daniel's face and felt his own smile widen as his humor had its intended effect.

"S'okay," Daniel said softly. "Look tired."

"And if you don't get some rest," Janet added, "then I might be tempted to get out those 'big honkin needles'."

"She just might," Jack said sotto vocce to Daniel with a wink. "Scares me more than the Goa'uld." Again, he was rewarded with a small grin.

Janet rolled her eyes at the comment. "Is the Compazine starting to help," she asked Daniel.

"Little," he answered. He blinked his eyes open and closed a few times, struggling to keep them open. "Tired."

"It's going to make you feel drowsy. Just relax and let it work." She waited until he closed his eyes and seemed to settle into a light sleep. "Let him rest," she advised Jack, "and don't forget to get some yourself."

"He's gonna be ok, right, Janet?" There was no hiding the deep concern in Jack's eyes as his earlier levity was hidden.

She nodded then smoothed the blanket over Daniel. "He should be now. It just took a bit for the meds to kick in. I'll move him to the infirmary proper in the morning and, as long as things keep going well, we should have him up and walking around a bit by the afternoon."

"So soon? Doesn't he need to time to...I don't know...heal?"

"Don't worry, Colonel. I'm not going to get him up before it's safe to do so but the longer he's just lying in bed, the more likely it is that there'd be a complication like pneumonia. He's going to need a lot of encouragement to start moving around. The bruising along his sternum is going to be quite painful and he's not going to want to move a lot. I'm hoping I can count on you to encourage him."

"If it's gonna help him, you got it." Jack noticed a small shiver run through Daniel and reached to snug the blanket higher over him.

"I thought you'd say that," Janet said with smile as she watched the solictious care Jack gave his friend.

Once she was gone, silence fell over the recovery area for the rest of the night. Daniel woke a couple of other times but, thankfully, seemed to be past the worst of the side effects of the anesthesia. Nurses came off and on during the night to check Daniel's vital signs but, other than that, the recovery area was silent and Jack managed to get a couple of hours rest on the empty bed.

Early the next morning, Janet declared that since there were no more side effects from the anesthesia, Daniel was ready to be transferred back to the infirmary proper. He slept through the transfer only waking once he was settled. He looked around in confusion at the different view.

"You're back in the infirmary," Jack explained when he saw the confusion. "You slept through them moving you and Janet's examination."

Daniel felt a bit more awake and aware than he had at any time the previous night and used the controls on the bed to sit up a little higher. "You've been here all night?" he asked although he knew the answer the question.

"Yeah, well," Jack said with a shrug, we're still not sure what happened to put you here so we can't be too careful you know.

"So, you were what? My bodyguard?" Daniel asked playfully.

"Something like that," Jack said. He refused to admit that he'd wanted to be close by just in case Daniel had needed anything. "I don't suppose you remember any more about the accident...what the other car looked like."

Daniel shook his head slightly. "I'm can't even say for sure that there was another car. It's all really hazy."

“When we found you, you said something about a dark car,” Jack prompted. Hammond hadn’t been able to find any information that would tie Maybourne into Daniel’s accident but Jack was still convinced that he was behind it. If only Daniel could remember something.

“I did?” Daniel’s brow scrunched as he tried to remember. “I’m sorry. It’s mostly just a blank.” He rubbed a hand across his forehead then across his eyes. “Have you seen my glasses? Everything’s blurry and it’s giving me a headache.”

“That’s probably the concussion,” Jack pointed out but handed over the glasses. “Don’t worry about not remembering. Maybe it’ll just come to you.” As much as he would like to have concrete proof that pointed to Maybourne, he also didn’t want to cause his friend any pain trying to remember it. “If you’re in pain, the nurse can give you something for it.”

Daniel started to pull in a deep breath but stopped, grimacing in pain. He rubbed at his chest. "Feels like I got kicked."

"Yeah. Dr. Frasier said you've got a lot of bruising from the seatbelt and it's probably going to hurt for a while." Jack leaned over and pressed the call button that was quickly answered by a nurse. "Dr. Jackson could use something for pain," he told her when she came.

"I'll get you something and let Dr. Frasier know you're awake," she said after Daniel acknowledged that he need some help controlling the pain.

"So, nothing at all?" Jack asked once the nurse had walked away.

"Sorry," Daniel said with a shake of his head. He looked around the infirmary. "Do you know when I can get out of here?"

"That won't before a few days," Janet answered as she walked up to the bed. "That wasn't a little fender bender you were in." She folder her arms around the folder she was carrying. "So, do you remember anything I talked with you about yesterday?"

Daniel glanced over at the nurse who was injecting pain medication into his IV then back over at Janet. "Um...some. I know I hit a tree or something."

"Had a little help," Jack grumbled but, at the look from Janet, wisely said nothing more.

"Since you're a lot more aware than you've been before this, I'll give you the highlights again. You've got a concussion and the gash in your head took five stiches to close. Since you were there a while before Colonel O'Neill found you, you were also in the beginning stages of hypothermia. The worst of your injuries were actually caused by the seatbelt pulling back on you. You've got extensive bruising over your sternum and you were also bleeding internally from your spleen so we had to take you into surgery."

Daniel's eyes widened at the list of his injuries. "I...I can't go off world without my spleen, right?"

"Easy, Danny," Jack murmured sensing the tension coming off of his friend. He rubbed his shoulder lightly.

"That would be correct but Dr. Warner was able to stop the bleeding without having to remove your spleen."

Daniel let out a sigh of relief. "So then I can go through the gate again."

"Once you're healed fully," Janet agreed.

"So, when I can I get out of here?"

Janet laughed softly at the eagerness in Daniel's question. "That's not going to be a couple of days," she answered him. "We need to make sure you don't start bleeding again and that there aren't any complications from the concussion." Seeing his upraised eyebrows as he waited for an answer in days, she added, "It'll probably be at least another four or five days and that's only going to be on the condition that you stay with someone for the first week."

Daniel shot a quick, begging look over to his friend.

"Not a problem, Doc,” Jack said. “He'll stay with me."

"I thought you'd say that." Janet leaned over to put the folder down on the bedside table. "Is the pain starting to get any better?"

"Yeah," Daniel responded nodding his head. "It's just sort of a dull ache now."

"Good. I'd like to start getting you moving around and up walking by this afternoon."

"Walking?" Daniel asked uncertainly. Although the pain had dulled considerably, the memory of it was sharp in his mind. "Today?"

"Don't worry," Janet assured him. "We're going to do whatever we have to in order to minimize the pain but the sooner you're up and moving around, the less likely you'll be to develop pneumonia. And to make sure of that, I'm also going to start you on some respiratory therapy. I know your inclination right now is to breathe shallowly but you need to be taking deep breaths as well.”

Daniel looked nervously in Jack’s direction and was rewarded with a quick, mischievous smile. “No problem. We’ll just set you up with a phone and you can make some heavy-breathing phone calls.”

“That’s not quite what I had in mind,” Janet said with a roll of her eyes. She smoothed down the blanket over Daniel. “Why don’t you get some rest,” she suggested then looked over to Jack. “And why don’t you take the time to get a shower and something to eat. You’ve been with him all night.”

“Shower? You trying to tell me something, Doc?”

“I believe those are the same clothes you had on yesterday, Colonel.”

Jack looked down at himself and swiped a hand down his chest. “Well…yeah. I guess you’re right. I’ll just wait until Teal’c gets here then I’ll go get changed and grab something to eat.”

“I can assure you he’s perfectly safe here,” Janet said. “He’ll be ok if you leave him alone for a while.”

“I told you, Doc, until we’re sure, Teal’c or I will be staying with him.” He looked quickly in Daniel’s direction then back to Janet. “Condition he’s in right now, he can’t defend himself.”

“From what?” Janet asked as she threw her hands in the air and turned in a small circle. “Me? My nurses? Maybe Dr. Warner?”

“What’s goin’ on, guys?” Daniel asked sensing the tension between the other two. “Why do I need to defend myself?”

“Colonel O’Neill is convinced that Colonel Maybourne had something to do with your accident,” Janet explained. “He’s concerned he might try something again.”

“Maybourne?” Daniel asked in disbelief. “Why would he want to hurt me?”

Jack turned so he was facing Daniel. “Oh, I don’t know. Do the Tollan and Nox ring any bells? I know you hit your head but you can’t have forgotten that you humiliated him. Hell, he almost gave the order for you to be shot in the gateroom. I don’t care what Hammond was able to find out. He’s behind this.”

Daniel paled at Jack’s words. For a moment, his eyes seemed to lose focus and he fidgeted with the edge of the sheet. “Black car,” he said in almost a whisper.

“Yes! Black car,” Jack said jumping on the barely heard words. “That’s what you said while we waited for the ambulance.” He sat back down, rolling the chair closer to Daniel’s bed and looking at him intently. “What else, Daniel? Do you remember anything else? Did you see a license?”

Daniel’s brow furrowed as he tried to force himself to remember the details of the accident. “I’m sorry,” he said with a shake of his head. “I don’t…I don’t remember anything else.”

“Try, Daniel,” Jack said but his words were overlapped when Janet said, “It’s ok, Daniel. You may not get those memories back.” She gave a hard look to Jack then looked back over to Daniel. “It’s perfectly normal to never regain memories of the time immediately before and after the accident and I don’t want you to force yourself.” As she said the last, she shot a quick look over to Jack that clearly communicated that she wouldn’t allow him to force Daniel to try to remember. “Right now, you just need to concentrate on letting your body heal.”

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Daniel said softly knowing how much his friend wanted him to remember.

Jack relented and softly patted Daniel’s arm. “It’s ok. Doc’s right. The most important thing is you get better and we’ll make sure nothing else happens to you.”

"And to that end, Colonel, Teal'c has arrived so it's time for you to go. Eat, shower, sleep and then you can come back. And you," she said pointing to Daniel, "I want you to rest."

"Looks like we've got our orders, Daniel," Jack said. As Teal'c walked by him, he patted him on the shoulder. "Take care of him, T, and let me know if he needs anything."

"I shall, O'Neill," Teal'c agreed with a slight incline of his head.

\----------------------------------

Five hours later; showered, shaved, fed, in new BDU's, and with a two hour nap, Jack felt it was time to risk the wrath of Janet. He smiled ruefully with the realization that although she may be of short stature, Dr. Janet Frasier had managed to cow just about every SG team member including himself. Although he didn't have any hard proof, he was sure even General Hammond didn’t' want to go toe to toe with her.

As he entered the infirmary, he noticed that the curtain pulled around Daniel's bed. He approached cautiously not wanting to disturb his friend if he were sleeping. He pushed the curtain aside far enough to step behind it. He looked between Teal'c who stood at the bed at parade rest and Daniel who looked even more ashen-faced than he had earlier. "What's up?" he asked.

"Dr. Frasier felt it best for Daniel Jackson's recovery that he get out of bed and walk. This greatly pained Daniel Jackson."

Jack made a show of looking around the area until Teal'c looked at him quizzically. "Just making sure there's no body hidden around here."

"I did not harm Dr. Frasier," Teal'c stated although it was left unsaid that he was not pleased with her.

"I told you, it's ok," Daniel said weakly.

Jack moved closer to the head of the bed and settled in the nearby chair. "You need anything for pain?" he inquired softly.

"No," Daniel answered with a small shake of his head. "I'm just tired."

Jack leaned forward pulling the blankets up a little higher over Daniel. "Close your eyes and get some sleep, then." He heard the soft click of steps coming toward them and turned to see Janet approaching.

“Pain meds starting to work?” Janet asked softly.

“Yeah,” Daniel said as he settled deeper into his pillows. “Just tired.”

“Told him to get some sleep,” Jack said as he looked at his friend in concern then over to Janet. “He ok?”

Janet moved around the bed to check the monitors Daniel was still hooked up to. "He's doing fine, Colonel," she said with a smile then looked down at Daniel. "And that's good advice about the sleeping." She patted his shoulder lightly. "Just ring if you need anything," she reminded him before leaving.

Daniel shifted slightly trying to get more comfortable, grimacing as some pain broke through the painkillers. "You don't have to watch me sleep, you know."

"I know," Jack said with a small shrug. "I just figure I'll stick around in case you need anything."

"Jack," Daniel said then blew out an exasperated breath. "Nothing is going to happen to me here. I know you think Maybourne's behind this." He made an aborted attempt to move his arms, talking with his hands as he usually did but quickly checked the action not wanting to cause himself anymore pain. "The general can't be happy with you sitting here all day. And besides, do you know how hard it is to sleep with someone sitting there just watching you?" he asked hoping to play on Jack's concern.

Jack looked at the pleading blue eyes and caved in almost immediately. "Ok. I won't sit and here and stare at you." He looked around the infirmary then back to Daniel. "I guess you're safe enough here. Maybourne would have to be a complete idiot to try something here." He got up from the chair and bent over the bed tucking in the blanket over Daniel again.

"Are you going to keep tucking me in?" Daniel asked trying to not to lose patience. "You do realize I'm over the age of 6."

Jack quickly checked his actions, standing up straight. "I know that. I just want to make sure you're warm. Doc Frasier said that hypothermia might bother you for a while."

The tiniest of smiles briefly came to Daniel's face before he was able to hide it. "I'm warm enough, Jack...and thanks. I don't think I've said that yet. Thanks for finding me and taking care of me 'til help got there."

"What are friends for?" Jack asked with a wide smile. "Have someone call me," he said as he backed away from the bed. "And rest." He turned quickly and left the infirmary before he could let his nagging worry pull him back.

\----------------------------------

Six days later, Daniel was released from the infirmary but only on the condition that he'd have someone to help him out. Jack had arranged to take some leave time until Daniel was up to being by himself.

He slowed to an easy stop in the driveway then looked over at Daniel. His friend hadn't moved an inch. Janet had made sure he was well-medicated before they'd left to make the ride as comfortable for him as possible. He'd dozed off shortly after they'd left the mountain and had slept the whole way including when Jack had stopped at Daniel's apartment to make sure his fish were fed and to pack a bag for him as well as the grocery store.

He turned off the engine then reached cross and patted Daniel lightly on the cheek. "Wakey, wakey," he called out.

"Mmmm," Daniel sighed then turned his head slightly in Jack's direction and cracked his eyes open. He looked around blearily. "Where are we?"

"My place. You slept through the whole trip including a couple of stops."

"I did?" Daniel questioned as he leaned forward to confirm for himself that they were parked in Jack's driveway.

"Frasier must have given you the good stuff," Jack said then pushed open his door. When he saw Daniel reaching down to undo his seatbelt, he pointed at him and said, "Just stay there 'til I give you a hand."

"I think I can get out mysel..." Daniel started to say but cut off with a grimace of pain as he tried to turn sideways to unlock the door. He dropped back heavily against the seat breathing shallowly. "Maybe you're right."

“Can I get that in writing?” Jack joked. “Forget it,” he quickly added on when he saw the look Daniel gave him. “Just stay there and let me help you.”

This time, Daniel answered with a small nod and leaned back in the seat until Jack came around to help him. “You know, I really hate this,” he said in a conversational tone when Jack leaned in to the unbuckle his seatbelt.

“I know,” Jack agreed with him. Once the seatbelt was out of the way, he gently helped Daniel turn in the in seat. “It’s not going to be forever. You just need to give yourself time to heal.”

“Do you know how long Dr. Frasier said it would take?” Daniel grimaced, trying to hold back the groan that wanted to break free as Jack helped him out of the truck. “Six week,” he continued once he was out of the truck and leaning back against it. He pulled some short, quick breaths. “Six weeks until it doesn’t feel like my chest is cracking in two and I can lift my arms high enough to dress myself or I can lift a gallon of milk on my own.”

“Six weeks until you’re fully healed,” Jack corrected. “You’ll be over the worst of the pain before then.” He grasped Daniel’s arm gently and led him to the house. “I…” he started but cut himself off. He wanted to say again how he wanted to find Maybourne and wring it out of him that he’d been behind Daniel’s accident and make him pay. The only thing that stopped him was that Daniel still hadn’t regained any memory of the accident and talking about Maybourned tended to just cause him stress.

“You what?” Daniel probed. “Please not Maybourne again.”

“I’m not bringing it up.” They’d reached the front door and Jack let go of Daniel long enough to pull out his keys and unlock the door. “I just wish you didn’t have to go through any of this. Ok? That’s all I was going to say.”

“Sure,” Daniel agreed. He stepped in the house, stopping while Jack closed and locked the door. He eyed the steps going down to the living room and held back the sigh that wanted to escape. He had a feeling it was not going to be fun going up or down stairs.

Jack came up behind him and rested a gentle hand on his back. “Couch or bed,” he asked. He wanted to suggested that Daniel forgo the stairs and opt for the bed but he didn’t want to take the option away from him. He waited a moment for Daniel to make a decision but when his friend kept staring at the stairs he suggested, “How ‘bout if you take my room at least for now. There’s a TV in there so you can have something to do and you don’t have to worry about tackling the stairs right now.” When Daniel looked like he was going disagree, he added, “Just for today. You’re probably hurting more from the ride right now and tomorrow will be better. Hey, it makes it easier for me, too, since I won’t have to keep getting you up and down them.”

“Yeah. I guess,” Daniel agreed in a small defeated voice. He rubbed his hand over his face, knocking his glasses askew. “I’m kind of tired, Jack. I can just use the spare room. I don’t need a TV or anything.”

"My bed's a lot more comfortable than the one in the spare room," Jack pointed out.

"No," Daniel nearly shouted. "I'm not putting you out of your room. I'm not." He realized how loud his voice was and pulled in as deep a breath as he could take without the pain flaring to an intolerable level. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I just..."

"Yeah, I know," Jack said sympathetically. "You're tired." He gently grasped Daniel's arm and, with a hand on his back, guided him up the hallway. "You're not putting me out. You'll be more comfortable in my bed. Besides, I changed the sheets and everything. You don't want me to have done that for nothing, do you?" he teased with a smile.

A small smiled answered Jack's. "No. I guess not."

"It's settled, then."

Once they were in the bedroom, Jack guided Daniel to sit on the edge of the bed then bent over to take off his shoes. "It's only for a little while," he reminded when he saw the look of frustration on Daniel's face. Once the shoes were taken care of, he guided Daniel to lie back against the pillows and pulled the blanket over him. "Rest. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

\----------------------------------

As Jack learned over the next week, a partially recovered Daniel equaled a frustrated and bored Daniel. The first couple of days weren't too bad. He was still in enough pain and tired quickly so he spent most of the time napping or laying on the couch channel surfing. By the end of the week, he did very little of either. He wanted to help Jack around the house or insisted that he was ready to go back to the SGC. Unfortunately, he could still barely move without the pain from his sternum flaring up to almost intolerable levels.

When Daniel's demands not to be treated like an invalid crossed from just frustrated to frustrated and whiny, Jack's patience seemed to evaporate.

It was the fifth day since Daniel had been released from the infirmary - five days that he and Jack had spent together non-stop. In a fit of boredom, Daniel had decided to empty the dishwasher. Jack had come running into the kitchen when he'd heard shattering glass to find Daniel leaning against the counter grimacing in pain, alternating between rubbing his chest and side, and pulling in air in short, sharp gasps and a shattered glass at his feet. The open cupboard door told him the younger man had tried to reach higher than he could without inflicting pain.

He bit back the desire to say something knowing it would come out sharper than he meant it to. Instead, he grasped Daniel by the arm and tugged him over to a chair and pushed him to sit. He grabbed the bottle of painkillers and put it and a bottle of water on the table hard enough to convey his own frustration. Without saying anything, he grabbed the broom and started to sweep up the glass.

"I'll clean my mess," Daniel stated and started to rise from the chair.

Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, Jack whirled around. "Sit," he all but bellowed. When he saw Daniel flinch he made a point to modulate his voice. "Just do me a favor and just sit there. Don't try to help. Don't try anything. Just take your pain meds and sit there."

He waited for Daniel to say something, anything but when he didn't, he turned back to sweeping up the broken glass. As the silence continued, he snuck quick, sidelong glances at Daniel. He saw the shaking hands reach for the pill bottle and try to open it. He saw the mounting anger and frustration and was able to duck just in time as the bottle sailed past his head to smack the wall.

Jack dropped the broom and rushed back to Daniel just as he pushed the chair back and stood abruptly. "Woah! What's this all about?"

"It wouldn't open," Daniel said as he drew in a ragged breath.

"No kidding." Jack started to reach out to urge Daniel to sit back down but his friend jerked away from his touch, backing up until he banged into the counter. "What's going on, Daniel," Jack asked using much the same voice he'd use to coax a frightened child or animal out of hiding.

Daniel shook his head then rubbed his face with both hands, knocking his glasses off. "Why'd he do this to me?"

Jack was caught off guard by the question and stood for a moment blinking at his friend. Up until now, he'd had no memory of the accident and when Jack had insisted Maybourne was behind it, Daniel had been resistant. "Who? Why did who do what?" he probed.

"Force me off the road?" Daniel asked in a strangled voice. "I remember it, Jack."

Jack cautiously moved to his friend and this time when he reached out to guide him back to the chair, Daniel let him. "The accident?" he prompted. You remember the accident.

Daniel nodded slightly. "I've been getting these flashes for the last couple of days."

Jack pulled a chair over closer to Daniel and sat as well. "Of..." he prompted.

"Of..." Daniel began then hesitated. He looked down at the table and started to trace the grain of the wood with his finger. "A dark car crowding me in and something in front of me then everything's just a bunch of hazy images and flashing lights and then...then..."

"Hey, it's ok. Take your time." Jack rested his hand on his friend's shoulder squeezing lightly. He reached for the bottle of water that was still on the table, uncapped it and handed it to Daniel. "Here, take a drink then try again."

Daniel reached for the bottle with shaking hands and raised it to his mouth taking a sip from it. When Jack gestured that he should drink more, he took another sip the placed the bottle on the table and wrapped both hands around it. "I saw someone outside after everything stopped moving. He looked at me and then walked away."

"He?" Jack asked jumping on the word. He wanted to push Daniel, force him to remember but instead, he stuck with gentle prods. "Did you see who it was?"

"No," Daniel answered with a quick shake of his head. He picked up the bottle of water and drank more. "I don't know if it was a man exactly. He...whoever it was...had on a ski mask so I didn't see a face." He took another nervous drink the looked over to Jack with wide eyes. "I thought he was going to help me but he just looked at me then walked away. Why would he do that? What did I do? He was just going to leave me there to die. If you hadn't come along when you did..." He gestured helplessly.

Jack leaned over and rested his hand on Daniel's back rubbing it slightly. "Hey, it's ok. I did find you and you're going to be ok." He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. Daniel's question had reminded him again that his friend was just a civilian and sometimes just a little too innocent. "You pissed Maybourne off, Danny. Guys like him, they don't like. He couldn't get to you any other way...and Hammond says he tried...so all he could do was try to hurt you."

"Kill me," Daniel corrected.

"No," Jack answered softly. "I don't think he wanted to kill you." He caught the wide, questioning eyes Daniel turned on him and looked away. How did he explain that for a man like Maybourne, if he'd wanted Daniel dead in that car accident, he'd be dead. The fact that Maybourne, or whoever had engineered the accident for him - and he highly doubted Maybourne had done the actual driving of the other car - had walked away from Daniel without making sure he was dead told Jack that this was a message...a message sent to all of them.

"Then...why?"

"He's sending a message, Daniel. He wants us to think he can get to you at any time...that you're not safe." He caught Daniel's quick intake of breath and saw how his eyes widened even more. "Hey...that's what he thinks. He's not going to get another crack you. Do you trust me."

Daniel nodded hesitantly at first then with more firmly. "Yeah, Jack. I do."

"Ok, then. Can you remember anything else about the accident. You said it was a black car. How about what kind or maybe the license."

"No...nothing like that. It's all mostly disjointed images and hazy."

Jack blew out an irritated breath knowing that it wasn't enough information. "It's ok, Daniel. You remember enough for us to know to be on the lookout." He caught the grimace of pain that crossed his friend's face and he quickly got up and retrieved the bottle of painkillers from the other side of the kitchen. "How about you take one of these," he suggested as he pulled one of the pills from the bottle. "Then you can lie down for a while and maybe take a nap."

"Yeah, ok," Daniel agreed then took the medication. He let Jack pull him up from the chair and lead him into Jack's bedroom. "Thank you," he said as Jack helped him to lie back then pulled the blanket over him.

"No problem. Get some rest."

Jack waited until Daniel had fallen asleep before taking the cordless phone and slipping out to the deck. He had a few phone calls to make and he didn't want Daniel to overhear. The first was to General Hammond letting him know what Daniel had told him. Unfortunately, Hammond told him it still wasn't enough to pin it on Maybourne.

After talking with the general, he called Carter to let her know what Daniel had remembered and asked her to fill Teal'c in. He knew he could count on the rest of his team to make sure Maybourne wouldn't get another chance.

The final call he made was to an acquaintance he'd made during his Black Ops day. Hammond wasn't the only one who had connections. They might not be able to do anything official about Maybourne but he was going to make damned sure that the man knew that they knew what he'd been up to and that if Daniel met with anymore unfortunate accidents...well...he wouldn't be the only one.

Phone calls finished, he went back in the house. He quickly checked on Daniel and saw that he was still fast asleep. He let his fingers lightly graze over his friend's face assuring himself that he hadn't started to run a fever. He chuckled when he realized what he was doing. “He’s a big boy, Jack,” he whispered to himself then slipped out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------

It was another week before Janet cleared Daniel for desk duty. It was a toss-up whether Daniel or Jack was the happier at the news.

“So, I can go back home?” Daniel asked as he buttoned up his shirt after the examination.

“Tired of the colonel already,” Janet asked with a smile as she made a notation in his chart.

Daniel stopped buttoning his shirt and looked up quickly. “It’s not that. Jack’s been great it’s just that…well...”

“Too much of a good thing?” Janet finished for him with a chuckle.

Daniel looked carefully around the infirmary to make sure that Jack wasn’t in either eyesight or hearing distance. “It’s not that exactly. He’s just driving me nuts. If he’s not reminding me to go to bed or eat, he’s following me around asking if I need anything for pain or checking to see if I’ve got a fever or something. He’s just driving me…”

“…Nuts,” Janet finished with him with a chuckle. “Well, I see no reason why you can’t go home. Although, I do want you to take it easy for the next couple of weeks.” She gave him a hard look. “That means no late nights and I want you to make sure you eat three meals a day – not live on coffee and chocolate bars.” She flipped the file closed and set it down on the bed beside him. “I’ll let General Hammond know you’re cleared for desk duty. I’ll even break it to the colonel if you’d like.”

“Break what to the colonel,” Jack asked as he came into the infirmary. He looked at Daniel concerned then back to Janet. “Something wrong, Doc? I’ve been making sure he follows all your orders. He’s not having a setback or something, is he?” He’d reached Daniel’s side and, without really thinking about it, reached out to lay his hand on his forehead.

“Ja-ack,” Daniel complained and ducked away. “See what I mean,” he said looking over to Janet.

Janet was hard-pressed not to laugh at the two of them. “No setbacks, Colonel. In fact, I just cleared Dr. Jackson to resume desk duty.”

“And go back to my apartment,” Daniel quickly added.

“You sure that’s a good idea, Doc? I mean…doesn’t he still need help or something and doesn’t he still need to rest up?”

“Ja-ack,” Daniel complained again. “I can’t stay with you forever.”

“Why not?” Jack countered.

Daniel looked over to Janet. “Tell him,” he begged.

“Colonel, Dr. Jackson is healed enough to resume light duties and, trust me, he’ll be fine on his own.” Janet knew that Jack felt a certain responsibility to his team – especially to Daniel who he seemed to have taken under his wing since his return from Abydos. “I wouldn’t release him for duty if he weren’t healthy, enough, Colonel. You do trust me, don’t you?” She rested her hand lightly on Daniel’s arm when he seemed ready to jump in with his own reasons. She knew that would likely just serve to rile Jack up and make him more insistent that Daniel wasn’t ready to be on his own. Wisely, Daniel heeded her silent communication and stopped himself from saying whatever he was going to.

“Time to let him leave the nest,” Jack said with just a hint of a smile. He pulled in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. “Ok. I know I’ve been over reacting a little.”

“Just a little,” Daniel agreed but didn’t tag on anymore. Instead, he asked, “How much longer until I’m cleared for gate travel again?”

“Let’s give it another couple of weeks and we’ll see how you’re doing. Barring any setback in that time, I think you’ll be ready to join SG1 full time again.”

“Sounds good. Thanks, Janet,” Daniel said then got up from the bed he’d been sitting on. “So I…uh…I can go to my office now and do some work, right?”

“That’s right,” she agreed with a quick smile.

“Not so fast,” Jack said as he grabbed at his arm. “First we’re going to get some lunch and then you can go do whatever it is you.”

“You’re just gonna keep on being a mother hen, aren’t you?” Daniel asked although it was more statement than fact.

Jack smiled as he ushered Daniel out of the infirmary. “I tell you what. Next time I get laid up, you can feel free to mother hen me to death…not that that’s gonna happen.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Daniel said with a light laugh.

\--------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks dragged by for Daniel but eventually, he was sitting in the infirmary getting clearance from Janet that he could resume his regular activities including gate travel. Thankfully, in the last two weeks Jack’s need to hover had lessened and with no further attempts of reprisal from Maybourne, the threat he posed seemed to slip into the background.

Six weeks, almost to the day since the accident, Daniel hurried into the embarkation room ready for his first trip through the gate just as the wormhole kawooshed into being. He glanced at his watch and made a face when he saw he was a couple of minutes late.

“Glad to see some things never change,” Jack said as he also made a point of looking at his watch. “Three minutes. So, who had three minutes?”

“I believe I did, O’Neill” Teal’c said.

“Three minutes what?” Daniel asked mystified as to what the others were talking about.

“Nothing, Daniel,” Jack said with a pat on Daniel’s back as he led the way up the ramp. “Let’s go see what wonders P4A 771, have to offer.”


End file.
